


Hazy

by hello_its_us



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, this is just fluffy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_us/pseuds/hello_its_us
Summary: So uh... this happened. I just think that they would make a really good pair, okay??





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Chahut can be sweet, I promise. Shes just feeling the romance in the air this new years.

 Charun was sitting in Chahut's lap, their hat off to the side.They both sat on the couch together, just enjoying each other's presence. She wraps her arms gently around their smaller body, appreciating how right they felt in her arms.

 It was an unexpected pairing. But it's not like anyone else knows but them. Nobody else needs to know. They don't even know what they are to each other either.

"You opiate this hazy head of mine, Cha-Cha."

"The fuck does that even mean, Rummy?"

 They laughed. "It was just something poetic made up on the spot. Ya know, to seduce you."

She laughed, and snuggled against Charun some more.

"Even if I don't know what it means, I appreciate it anyways." She gave them a peck on their head, in between the horns.

"My perfect, poetic, Rummy."

 


End file.
